gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuromorimine Girls Academy vs. Jatkosota High School
The battle between Kuromorimine Girls Academy (bracket number 13) and Jatkosota High School (bracket number 16) was a match in the quarter-finals of the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Kuromorimine had fought Chi-Ha-Tan Academy in first round and Jatkosota had fought Blue Division High School. The match grounds were a desert environment. The match ended in a victory for Kuromorimine Girls Academy. Battle Premise This match was one of the most anticipated in quarter-finals, because according to Kuromorimine's former vice-commander "Jatkosota was a tough nut to crack even for Kuromorimine". Unfortunately for Jatkosota the stage selection landed on the opposite of what they expected a desertic stage, preferering cold area, Jatkosota's tank crew are more accustomed to drift on snow or frozen road and not on soft sands. Kuromorimine gained the upper hand even before the beginning of the match as knowing that their opponent are weaker in this kind of environement boosted Kuromorimine's morale. Panzerkeil Kuromorimine's first move was to send the Panzer III for recon while the rest advanced in Panzerkeil formation to Jatkosota's position 2km away. Kuromorimine started to use one of their key tactics on Jatkosota tanks "shoot & scoot" which consists on acquire the target on the move, fire when their tanks is completely stops and immediately move again. Quick-Learners Jatkosota showed its adaptability when their tank drivers learn to drift in sand thereby dodging Kuromorimine shells with their superior driving skills. Mika ordered the Sturmi, T-34s, T-26 and Panzer IV to fire from behind a dune to provide a covering fire to her and BT Squad (BT-5 & BT-7 tanks) to permit them to perform a pincer movement and dash into the enemy's formation, using their smaller size and higher mobility to engage close quarter combat with bigger tanks and thus disrupting Kuromorimine's shooting. During the shoot-out the BT-42 destroyed a Panther and the rest of the BT Squad manage to shot down the Panzer III and another Panther. Fierce Fight! It's the Jatkosota Battle! Unfortunately for Jatkosota their driving skills were still no match with Kuromorimine's tanks superior quality. They weren't able to stop Maho's Tiger or Erika's Tiger II and thus their tanks were decimated leaving only the flag tank still standing. Despite Mika valiantly fighting to bitter end, she is ultimately shot down. Aftermath Even if Kuromorimine's victory was a nearly obvious conclusion, the spectators also praised Jatkosota because of its brilliant fight and persistence against a superior team and an hostile environement, managing to knock out two Panthers (something not many other schools could achieve). Kuromorimine would fight St. Gloriana Girls College during the semi-finals. Trivia * The Panzerkeil was a tank formation used by Germany during World War 2. This is a wedge-shaped formation with heavy tanks forming the tip and base while less armored tanks forming the wings. The tactic advantages was to force enemy anti-tank gunners to constantly adjust their ranges due to the depth of the formation and allowing more vulnerable tanks to be safe from enemy fire by being protected by heavy tanks on the front. * Jatkosota using a Panzer IV Ausf.J against Kuromorimine is a reference to the Lapland War. When Finland was still a Germany ally they bought fifteen Panzer IV Ausf.J that arrived too late to see action against Soviets but were used against Germany when Finland switched side. Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Jatkosota Girls' High School Category:Timeline